


Paring Challenge: Tom Kirkman/Aaron Shore

by HeroofVictorys



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofVictorys/pseuds/HeroofVictorys
Summary: A paring challenge for the designated survivor fandom:
Comments: 1





	Paring Challenge: Tom Kirkman/Aaron Shore

So, I was reading First Husband by Hellbells, and while there are some male characters from other fandoms I enjoy that I feel can also allow an interesting story like Hellbells, it also got me thinking over what male character just from the fandom could also work and tell a interesting story with the shows original premise. Thus, I landed on Aaron Shore, who in addition to the gay aspect highlighted in Hellbells, adds the racial aspects that can be played in the fic and even brought up in the show’s final season (and after the last for years, shows it’s far from minor in America.

The only restriction/request I have is for anyone interested, do not let the conspiracy of the show consume it to such a degree it did in the latter half of the second season and not make things as…simplistic that season three seemed to go for. 

If anyone wants to ask my permission, can comment or contact me at robert_chapman1@hotmail.com


End file.
